This invention relates to ajar for holding a portion of the paint used to paint a room or another surface. In particular, it relates to a paint touchup jar that has a sponge mounted under the lid.
When a room is painted, there is usually leftover paint. If the paint is scratched, marked, or otherwise damaged and must be repaired, it is necessary to find a brush, locate the can of paint that was used for that particular room, and re-open the can with a screwdriver. After the damaged surface has been repaired, the can must again be sealed, the brush cleaned, and both put away. If the brush is cleaned in a sink, this can create a substantial amount of cleanup work. And, when the lid is hammered back down onto the can, paint in the rim of the can may be sent splattering around the room.